Genji
Genji Shimada is one of the main protagonists and playable characters in the video game ''Overwatch. ''He is a cyber ninja from Japan and the younger brother of Hanzo, as well as the disciple of Zenyatta. Originally the lazy younger son of the master of the Shimada Ninja clan, Genji Shimada was raised to be a skilled Ninja with his brother Hanzo, but wasn't interested in his family's illegal business. After nearly being killed, he was rescued by Overwatch, but just barely. The damage that had been done was so severe that they offered to rebuild his body through extensive cyberization in exchange for his help in the dismantling of his former clan. He is voiced by Gaku Space. History Genji was born into the Shimada Empire three years after his brother Hanzo. As the younger child, Genji inherited the clan's wealth and power without any responsibilities. Though he was trained in sword fighting, including the use of the Dragonblade, Genji was able to enjoy a playboy lifestyle. Most of the clan saw Genji's carelessness as a liability, but his father didn't mind. When their father died, Hanzo's first action as its new head was to convince Genji to take more responsibility in the clan. Genji refused, and a fight broke out between the two that left Genji injured, scarred, and on the verge of death. He was secretly rescued by Overwatch agents and nursed back to health by Dr. Angela Ziegler, a.k.a. Mercy. Overwatch's doctors and scientists developed cutting edge prosthetics for Genji that enhanced his natural speed, agility, and reflexes. With Overwatch's support, Genji began to dismantle the Shimada Empire. As time went on, however, Genji felt repulsed by his mechanical half and left Overwatch when the job was done. After drifting for many years, Genji met Zenyatta, a member of the Shambali that helped Genji to come to terms with his new existence. Genji moved into their monastery in Nepal with Zenyatta as his mentor. At the time of the Overwatch Recall, Genji had returned to Japan. In Dragons, Genji returned to Hanamura to confront Hanzo, who did not recognize him. The two fought, and Genji came out on top with the opportunity to kill Hanzo. He did not, instead revealing his identity, forgiving Hanzo, and giving him some words to ponder before vanishing, that the world was once again changing and it's time to choose a side. In Reflections, Genji is seen writing a letter, presumably to Mercy. Genji is a faithful and tolerant idealist, forgiving Hanzo for leaving him on the verge of death and still having hope that he can change himself for the better. At times he shows wisdom, picking up some of the things that Zenyatta has taught him. In the past, he was also a playboy and was more content with enjoying life than running his family's criminal empire. After his near death experience, Genji dedicated himself to demolishing the Shimada Clan that had wanted him dead. However, he began to have an existential crisis and self-loathing regarding his cybernetic state after his mission. It was not until he encountered Zenyatta that he made peace with himself. Personality In the past, Genji was a playboy that had been more content with enjoying life than running his family's criminal empire. After his near death experience, Genji dedicated himself to demolishing his former consotrium. However, he began to have an existential crisis and self-loathing regarding his cybernetic state after his mission. It was not until he encountered Zenyatta that he made peace with himself. Genji is a faithful and tolerant idealist, forgiving Hanzo for leaving him on the verge of death and still having hope that he can change himself for the better. At times he shows wisdom, picking up some of the things that Zenyatta has taught him. Despite his hardships, Genji maintains a sense of humor, jokingly calling himself "Green Cyborg Ninja Dude". He also seemed to enjoy arcade games and ramen before he became a cyborg, as shown by his dialogue at Hanamura. Trivia Genji is seen on route 66 map of over watch with Chicago in and on the team title Chicago Eclipse. Category:Male Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Siblings Category:Ninjas Category:Betrayed Category:Wealthy Category:Related to Villain Category:Revived Category:Selfless Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Heroic Assassins Category:Counter-Terrorists Category:Fighter Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Antagonists Category:False Antagonist Category:Guardians Category:Protectors Category:Hybrids Category:Elementals Category:Chaotic Good Category:Overwatch heroes Category:Outright Category:Pacifists Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Warriors Category:Heroic Gangsters Category:Adventurers Category:Special Agents Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Tragic Category:Scapegoat